Searle
is a recurrent boss in the Contra series. It is Emperor Demon Gava's own self-sentient and mobile brain, who won't stop fighting even if its body has been destroyed. Description Living Brain Organism Searle is Emperor Demon Gava's own self-sentient brain. It made its first appearance in Contra III: The Alien Wars, where it becomes exposed after its owner's body is destroyed. A rather disturbing enemy consisting of a living giant brain bearing a single eye on its center. It has the ability to levitate and to defend itself via a wide repertoire of attacks. Searle is also known for having a second form known as Six Men Feromedos —although this has only been shown in Contra III—, where it summons and clads itself inside a hard armor with alien motifs which also gives it the ability to climb on walls at great speed thanks to four beast-like limbs it counts with. Being that this fiend is even at an inner level than Gava himself, it could be considered the true mastermind behind the alien invasion that took part in the Alien Wars, the same way as Gomeramos King was in the first Contra after defeating Demon Dragon God Java. Appearances ''Contra III: The Alien Wars First appearance of this enemy in the series. Brain Organism Searle appears after defeating Emperor Demon Gava, being his own self-sentient brain. The boss features several possible phases it can go through during the fight. Eight orbs will appear spinning around it; when shot, the orb that was hit will determine its next attack. After going through it, it will go back to its spinning orbs phase and the player has to hit another one. The player can choose which orb to hit if they have good aim or wait for the spinning to slow down. This can be used as a strategy, as some attacks may provide power-ups or bombs. The boss is only vulnerable when in an attack pattern. Once the brain has been defeated, a military helicopter will breach the aliens' nest from above and the player will latch onto it. Unless playing the game on a lower difficulty, the still-living brain will summon and clad itself inside hard armor bearing four tentacle arms and proceed to chase the helicopter up the way out in a final confrontation. The boss attacks from below with tackles and tentacle strikes; the player has to jump when necessary while also trying to find a moment to aim down and shoot at the creature. Neo Contra Searle appears after defeating Emperor Demon Gava. If the sight of a giant floating brain bearing an eye on its center wasn't disturbing enough, this time around the organism features a child-like humanoid face underneath. Unlike its ''Contra III incarnation, it does not use the spinning orbs but sends out mines which rotate around the room. It also sends out energy balls that rotate around the room, like the mines, but they also go outward. In addition to those attacks, it shoots fireballs at the player and fires exploding balls as well. Searle also remains completely stationary, unlike its last appearance. ''Contra 4 Although Searle itself does not appear in ''Contra 4, Black Viper's Gava-like final form has its weak point being a Searle-like brain, although it lacks the spinning orb attacks. Black Viper will sometimes retreat upward and send copies of the brain, some of which retain one of the attacks Searle had: the bouncing eyeball orb attack. However, the brain is completely dependent and vital to Black Viper, and she dies when the player shoots the brain enough, which can be done by shooting one of her serpentine arms until it blows up, leaving a spot they can grapple on to, and shooting the Searle-like organism. Notes *Brain Organism Searle and Six Men Feromedos do not appear In the Game Boy version, Contra: The Alien Wars. The game ends immediately after defeating Emperor Demon Gava on any difficulty setting. Gallery Brain Organism Searle Contra Advance.png|All eight options shown during the final battle. Brain Organism Searle Contra Advance forme 2.png|The faces with tentacles in the mouths bear a resemblance to the final boss in Contra: Hard Corps. Searle - 03.png|''Neo Contra'' Searle - 04.png|''Neo Contra'' Black Viper - 05.png|Inside of Black Viper's third form in Contra 4, which resembles Emperor Demon Gava. Trivia *Searle may have been inspired by the Xaerous Brain or the Brain Golem from the Gradius and Salamander series, another two Konami franchises. See also *Emperor Demon Gava *Red Falcon Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased characters Category:Male characters Category:Contra 4 bosses Category:Neo Contra bosses Category:The Alien Wars bosses